


Anyone can play guitar

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано 03 июня 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone can play guitar

Иногда он просыпается посреди ночи и не чувствует руки. Порой она затекает так сильно, что он минуту пытается успокоить бьющееся сердце. Это страшно - не чувствовать своей собственной руки. Тогда он хватает её пальцами и пытается размять – рука словно чужая и не откликается, пока он остервенело её мнет и пробует заставить подняться. 

Нишикидо Рё открывает глаза ранним утром, его голова гудит. Он хочет потянуться, но отзывается только левая рука. Со стоном Рё падает обратно рядом с подушкой и вытаскивает из-под неё тяжелую руку. Он держит свои онемевшие пальцы и от того рука кажется чей-то чужой. Он машинально пожимает её, будто здороваясь с другим человеком. 

Постепенно к нему возвращается власть над собственным телом. Нишикидо раскидывает руки и ноги в стороны, сбрасывая одеяло на пол, и смотрит в потолок. 

Он рассказывал об этом Ямапи, и тот успокоил его, что отлежать руку за ночь – плевое дело и ничего беспокоиться. Но теперь это повторяется снова и снова, отчего Нишикидо каждый раз пробивает холодный пот. 

Тик-так. Тик-так. 

Почему-то именно с утра часы на тумбочке особенно громко гоняют стрелки по кругу. Рё прикрывает глаза и пытается понять, сколько у него ещё времени до того, как пронзительно зазвенит будильник. 

Тик-так. Раз, два, три…

Нишикидо вяло считает щелчки, пока часы на тумбочке не взвизгивают, будто разрезая густое облако сна, нависшее над кроватью. Рё выдыхает и спускает ноги с постели. 

По дороге на работу его подрезает блестящая красная иномарка, и Нишикидо едва не врезается ей в железный бампер, но успевает затормозить. Иномарка мигает ему красными стоп-сигналами и скрывается. 

На светофоре Рё шарит в бардачке рукой в поисках пачки сигарет. Желание дать мозгу порцию никотина в кои-то веки идет на пользу, и Рё уже не думает о том, как бы догнать нахала и впечатать его в ближайший столб. 

На парковке студии полно машин. Нишикидо нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по рулю и высматривает свободное место. Он цепляет взглядом автомобиль Ямашиты, затем Коямы и Тегоши – все три почти друг за другом. 

Наконец он видит свободное место в нескольких рядах от него и плавно поворачивает руль, чтобы развернуться. 

Оказывается, он не единственный, кому приглянулось это парковочное место, и машина конкурента почти нагло теснит его, пока они не встают «клином» напротив таблички с номером. 

Нишикидо выскальзывает из машины и громко хлопает дверцей.

\- Нишикидо-кун, - Рё резко вскидывает головой и узнает в водителе второй машины Като Шигеаки. – Доброе утро.

Рё смеряет его взглядом за темными стеклами солнечных очков и кивает. Они без толку стоят на дороге несколько минут, слишком упрямые, чтобы уступать. У Рё и без Като отвратительное настроение уже несколько дней, и тот мог бы это заметить и отогнать машину – спас бы нервы всем. Но Шиге игнорирует мрачный вид товарища по группе, пока тот не достает сигареты из заднего кармана джинсов.

Нишикидо снова жадно закуривает – это уже четвертая сигарета с утра. Пятая по счету попытка бросить курить закончилась провалом спустя полтора месяца. 

По удачному стечению обстоятельств, на парковку приходит какой-то мужчина в костюме и, с подозрением покосившись в их сторону, садится в машину напротив них и уезжает. 

Рё бросает недокуренную сигарету на асфальт и тушит кедом. 

\- Я думаю, ты должен бросить курить, - говорит за его спиной Като. Нишикидо не оборачивается, пока не слышит гудение мотора – Шиге отъезжает и занимает только что освободившееся место.

«Должен»?! – Рё со всей силы захлопывает дверцу машины и, сунув руки в карманы, медленно идет позади Като.

Менеджер сегодня особенно возбужденный. Рё, опершись на руку, сидит на краю дивана рядом с Ямапи и со скучающим видом смотрит на бурную деятельность, разворачивающуюся перед ним. 

\- В конце недели вы на три дня едете на Тайвань, - менеджер вертит в руке прозрачную папку с авиабилетами. 

\- Эээ?! – Кояма подскакивает на месте. – Разве это не планировалось на следующий месяц? 

\- У них там какие-то проблемы…, - менеджер вытер испарину на лбу, - поэтому все перенесли. Вам нужно будет выступить на двух передачах… Ничего особенного, одним словом, но вас там очень ждут. На Тайване вас будет ждать собственный менеджер, который за вами присмотрит. 

\- Какая разница, когда ехать, правда же? – первым приходит в себя Тегоши. – Обожаю Тайвань! – он улыбается и смотрит на остальных. 

\- Да, доступные тайваньские проститутки, - хмыкает Нишикидо.

\- А разве не тайские? – бессознательно уточняет Ямапи, и все начинают смеяться. 

Кояма открывает рот, чтобы внести свою лепту, но Шиге слегка шлепает его по руке. Нишикидо, все ещё улыбающийся, встречается с ним взглядом, и от неодобрительно поджатых губ настроение снова опускается на нулевую отметку. 

После работы Ямапи приглашает Рё на кофе. Они устраиваются в местечке с самым непрезентабельным видом за столиком в глубине зала. Канделябры на облезающих стенах приглушены, а то и вовсе вырваны так, что на их месте видны оголенные обрывки проводов, что делает это местечко более удручающим. 

Нишикидо не решается взять в руки паршивого вида меню, поэтому вместо кофе он заказывает светлое пиво, а Ямапи просит зеленый чай и пудинг.

\- Как ты? – просто спрашивает Ямашита, когда им приносят заказ.

Рё прикусывает нижнюю губу и вертит бокал с пивом из стороны в сторону, наблюдая за оседающей пеной. 

\- Ничего нового, знаешь ли. - Ямапи недоверчиво хмурится, но слишком хорошо знает своего друга, чтобы продолжать расспросы. 

\- Тебе надо в отпуск. На Тайване мы записываемся первые два дня, так что будет полно времени по вечерам и на третий день. 

\- Времени для чего? На тусовки в клубах? – Нишикидо раздраженно отодвигает свой бокал и скрещивает руки на груди.

Он позволяет говорить себе громко, все равно в зале больше никого нет, если не считать безумного официантку, которая принимала у них заказ, перекатывая во рту целую пачку жвачки. 

Ямапи разводит руками:

\- Ты можешь запереться в своем номере и никуда не выходить, если от этого тебе станет легче. – Рот Нишикидо искривляется. - Слушай, Рё, я пытаюсь хоть как-то тебя настроить на нужную волну, а ты, - Ямапи слегка приподнимается за столом, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в плоскую грудь Рё, - закрываешься от меня и скалишь зубы. 

\- Боже, упаси меня от всех этих советчиков, - сквозь зубы отвечает Рё. – То Като, теперь ты.

\- А что Шиге? – Ямапи, по привычке, пропускает мимо ушей шпильку Нишикидо, но зацепляется за нового виновника всех бед. 

\- Увидел, что я курю, - Рё с удивлением видит, как его пальцы, сжимающие бокал, подрагивают, когда он думает о Като. – Хорошо, что он торопился, а то я выслушивал бы лекцию о вреде курения. 

\- Шиге бы не стал, он тебя хорошо знает. – Не то, чтобы Ямапи бросается защищать каждого обвиненного, но Шиге до сих пор остается самым толерантным в группе после Тегоши, которому, кажется, нравятся все и вся.

\- Что не мешает ему быть занудой, - продолжает Рё, его правая рука непроизвольно дергается, и он обливает пальцы пивом. – Потрясающий день. 

\- Опять твоя рука? – Ямапи кладет свою тяжелую ладонь поверх облитой кисти Рё.

\- Я вот-вот дойду до врача, - левой рукой Нишикидо вытирает салфеткой лужу. Он изображает на лице полную сосредоточенность на этом деле, чтобы его друг не заподозрил – Нишикидо не может найти силы скинуть его руку.

***

На большой, застеленной темно-синим пледом кровати, разбросаны фотографии, которые только что доставили в бумажном пакете из фотосалона на соседней с отелем улице. Не требуется особенных знаний китайского языка, чтобы распечатать десяток снимков, поэтому Шигеаки справляется с этим без посторонней помощи, не считая бурных попыток Коямы поговорить с владельцем салона на китайском.

\- Вот эти особенно хорошо получились.

Шиге вздрагивает и поворачивает голову – Кояма стоит за его спиной с полотенцем на голове. 

\- Эй, ты как сюда попал? – Шиге шутливо тычет друга в костлявый бок, Кояма заливается смехом и отскакивает. 

\- Ты дверь не запер. Будь осторожней, а то ночью к тебе может прокрасться маньяк-убийца, - трагическим шепотом сообщает Кояма и плюхается на кровать. Он вальяжно падает на подушки Шиге и едва не задевает разложенные фотографии. 

\- Кояма!

\- Из-ви-ни.

Кояме быстро надоедает валяться, поэтому он садится по-турецки и рассматривает фотографии ближе. На них набережная, которую хорошо видно из окна в номере Ямапи, группа в примерочной комнате перед записью передачи, узкие улочки «нижнего города».

Кояма восхищенно присвистывает и складывает все, кроме нескольких, снимки в аккуратную стопку. 

\- А эти что? – Шиге пытается заглянуть Кею через плечо, чтобы увидеть, что он там оставил.

\- Эти я покажу Нишикидо. 

\- Не стоит, - Като хватает Кояму за руку и фотографии падают на постель. – Нишикидо хорошая модель для случайных снимков, но совершенно неблагодарная.

\- Это же Рё-чан! – смеется Кояма, наблюдая, как напрягшийся Шиге убирает фотографии обратно в конверт. 

\- Я не спорю, что искусство ради искусства дело неблагодарное, - Шиге поджимает губы, - но Нишикидо иногда стоит быть повежливее со мной хотя бы из человеческих побуждений.

\- Вы только начали хорошо ладить, что случилось? – Кояма не любит, когда вокруг него, а особенно в его семье, которой он считает группу, царит напряженная атмосфера. Порой он готов из кожи вон лезть, чтобы помочь своим друзьям найти общий язык. 

\- Ничего. Такое случается, когда у людей мало общего, - Като пожимает плечами. 

\- Пошли ужинать, Шиге. 

Ресторан в отеле по атмосфере напоминает большое кафе или студенческую столовую. Длинные столы, накрытые белыми скатертями, удобные простые стулья и ненавязчивый персонал. Несколько официантов как статуи стоят в конце зала с белыми салфетками, перекинутыми через руку. Кояма приветливо машет им рукой, когда они занимают свои места за столом, где уже едят Масуда и Тегоши. 

Массу и Тегоши бодро орудуют вилками в своих тарелках, от одного взгляда на них у Шиге урчит живот – он с утра ничего ел, даже не перекусил, пока гулял с фотоаппаратом по старому району. 

\- Оставьте нам что-нибудь, - к столу подходит Ямапи, а за ним показывается Нишикидо в кепке, плотно надвинутой на глаза. 

\- Вы опоздали! – Тегоши грозит им вилкой. – Мы с Массу уже все съели. 

\- Даже хлеб? – ужасается Рё, показывая белозубую улыбку. 

Шиге смотрит на него исподлобья: как Нишикидо кивает Кояме, как он продолжает улыбаться, рассматривая меню и шутить во весь голос о чем-то своем с Ямапи, пока не подлетает вышколенный официант. Рё часто поправляет козырек, и это смахивает на нервный тик. 

\- Как спалось? – Кояма не может ждать свой ужин и не вести беседу, поэтому он начинает атаковать Ямапи и Нишикидо, с которыми они с утра не успели обмолвиться и парой фраз перед съёмкой, после чего оба куда-то пропали. 

\- Я вчера с ног валился, - откликается Ямашита. – Упал на кровать и заснул не раздеваясь. – Он смеется. 

\- А ты, Нишикидо-кун? – спрашивает Като, когда Рё расслабляет плечи и смотрит куда-то в сторону окна. Кажется, он засыпает на ходу. 

\- Рё! – Ямапи неловко пихает его локтем.

\- Ну что? – Рё даже не поворачивает головы. 

Шиге знает, что под козырьком кепки Нишикидо прячет темные круги под глазами, которые сегодня едва загримировали китайские девушки, орудовавшие несколькими кисточками и кремами сразу. 

Прошлой ночью Шиге проснулся от неясной тревоги и вышел подышать свежим воздухом на балкон. Но вместо ночного ветра в комнату ворвался клуб сигаретного дыма. Откашлявшись, Шиге вышел на балкон. Соседняя комната была Рё, поэтому Като не удивился, застав того с сигаретой. 

\- Хоть одно слово о сигаретах, и я за себя не отвечаю, - сказал Нишикидо прежде, чем Като успел протереть слезившиеся от дыма глаза. 

Шиге с минуту смотрел, как усталые глаза Рё следили за красным огоньком на конце сигареты. 

\- Ты читал последний «Роллинг Стоун»? - Нишикидо удивленно приподнял брови и отрицательно покачал головой. 

Через пять минут они вдвоем сидели на ковре в номере Като перед открытым балконом. Шиге поджимал под себя ноги, потому что сильно дуло, и без остановки говорил про музыку, пока Рё не принялся с ним спорить. Они то вскакивали на ноги, то снова садились на пол, жестикулировали и пытались друг друга переспорить, пока хватало кислорода в легких. Когда на небе появились первые светлые полосы, Рё, отчаянно зевая, вернулся в свой номер, ничего не сказав Шиге. Като забрался в постель и заснул под неровное дергание струн гитары через стенку. 

По синякам и зевкам утайкой не трудно догадаться, что ночью Нишикидо так и не лег спать. Только желание сохранить хоть какую-то налаженность в их общении, Като молчаливо понимается за свой ужин под беспрестанное жужжание Тегоши и Коямы. Никто не замечает, как Рё тихонько выбирается из-за стола.

Этим вечером Шиге сталкивается с Нишикидо нос к носу в маленькой семейной аптеке. На лице Рё выражение досады и Шиге знает почему – аптека находится в нескольких кварталах от отеля, и он явно не рассчитывал встретить здесь кого-то из группы. 

\- Э, Като, привет, - говорит Рё, сторонясь. – Заболел? 

Шиге хочет сказать, что купил для Нишикидо снотворное, но тут замечает в окне миловидную китаянку, которая топчется у крыльца и поглядывает на них. 

\- Аллергия на пыль дала о себе знать, - Шиге сжимает в руках пакет и выскальзывает на улицу. Девушка немного криво ему улыбается и машет рукой, и Шиге машинально кивает в ответ. По дороге в отель он старается не думать, почему от улыбки той китаянки по коже побежали мурашки. 

***

Когда Рё в холодном поту просыпается в дешевом мотеле, он снова не чувствует правой руки. При лунном освещении она больше напоминает чулок, набитый ватой. Рё садится в постели и тяжело дышит, массажируя все от локтя до кисти, пока не чувствует, что власть над рукой нехотя возвращается. Он осматривается.

С трудом вспоминается, как он заплатил за номер вульгарно накрашенной старухе в более чем скромном холле, после чего они поднялись в эту комнату, и Рё даже не успел оглядеться. В прочем, теперь он понимает, что ничего не потерял: на полу даже нет ковра, кровать большая, но продавленная, в углу кресло рядом с обшарпанным столом и высокий торшер. Не говоря уже о неприятном запахе затхлости, будто здесь не проветривают, и грязных окон, стыдливо прикрытых короткими бордовыми шторами. Одним словом – гнусно. 

Несмотря на то, что он проснулся явно раньше, чем рассчитывала та девица, она все равно успела исчезнуть с его портмоне с деньгами – не слишком большая сумма, чтобы горевать – и ключом от гостиничного номера. 

Самое правильное решение – пойти к администратору или хотя бы к Ямапи в номер. Нишикидо это знает. Он несколько раз мысленно повторяет это себе. Но продолжает стоять у номера Като, склонив голову так, что его лоб упирается в лакированную дверь. Рё глухо барабанит пальцами по двери, почти скребет её ногтями. На самом деле, он просто надеется, что Шиге уже спит, включив плеер, и не услышит его. Тогда он постоит ещё немного у порога и пойдет ночевать к Ямашите. Тот, без сомнений, разозлится, будет ругать, а потом опять спросит про руку. Нишикидо невольно смотрит на свою ладонь и не сразу замечает, что в проеме перед ним показывается небольшая полоска света, а затем Шиге распахивает дверь. Они смотрят друг на друга – оба удивленные. 

Рё бесцеремонно делает шаг вперед и оказывается в номере Като. Шиге ничего не говорит, только качает головой и закрывает за ним дверь. 

\- Жизнь порой весьма паршивая штука, - резюмирует Рё, когда Шиге появляется из прихожей. 

\- Она меня поимела. – Шиге опускается на край своей кровати и непонимающе смотрит на Рё, который лежит на полу, раскидав руки и ноги в стороны. 

\- Кто? Жизнь? – Шиге не понимает, нужно ли с Нишикидо поговорить или просто выслушать – здесь никогда не угадаешь, поэтому ему остается осторожно задавать вопросы.

\- Эта проститутка, Като, - хрипло смеется Рё и приподнимает себя на локтях, чтобы заглянуть Шиге в глаза. Кажется, впервые он не раздражается, когда его заставляют повторяться или что-то пояснять. 

\- А, она..., - неуверенно протягивает Шиге, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается – шестое чувство его не обмануло. Стыдно сказать, но именно поэтому он до сих пор не спит - ждал, пока в номере Рё повернется ключ, что было глупо – тот мог не вернуться до утра. – В смысле? – Наконец доходит до него.

Нишикидо усмехается и садится:

\- Знать не хочу, о чем ты подумал, но меня просто обокрали. 

\- Ты же не маленький и не первый раз здесь. Надо было додуматься же…

Они снова молчат, пока Рё не шепчет себе под нос, что Като не тот человек, который может его осуждать.

\- Знаешь, я ведь знал, что подобное произойдет. Это должно было меня как-то встряхнуть, долбануть по голове, вывернуть наружу что-нибудь, что может мне помочь, - Нишикидо с удивлением обнаруживает, что говорит громче. Что он вообще говорит об этом с Шиге. Как только он это понимает, его голос почти пропадает. – Черт возьми, не знаю, зачем я это говорю.

Нишикидо обхватывает голову руками, запуская пальцы в спутанные волосы. Он резко падает назад на мягкий ковер и лежит так несколько минут с закрытыми глазами, пока Шиге растеряно смотрит на него, боясь пошевелиться. Его сердце бешено бьется, потому что он ничего не понимает. Като Шигеаки не любит, когда он что-то не может объяснить и контролировать, иначе он начинает делать глупости. В этот момент Рё на ковре издает протяжный стон, видимо, пытаясь заставить себя подняться, но у ничего не выходит.

\- Можно я останусь у тебя, Като? – Его глаза все ещё закрыты и пальца замерли в волосах. 

\- Не уверен, у тебя все ещё есть собственный номер.

\- Слушай, у меня даже нет сил, чтобы сказать, что я о тебе после такого думаю, - фыркает Нишикидо и приоткрывает глаза. 

\- Люди обычно не заявляются с такими предложения ни с того ни с сего.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - отмахивает Рё и, собираясь с силами, пытается подняться. Получается это у него только с помощью протянутой руки Шиге. – Я же сказал, что меня ограбили.

\- Зачем ей ключи?

\- Прихватила по инерции, видимо. 

\- У администратора всегда есть запасные.

\- Да, я понял, туда сейчас и пойду. - Рё засовывает руки в карманы джинсов под пристальным взглядом Шиге. Когда он направляется к выходу, Като со вздохом хватает его за плечо и, надавливая, усаживает на кровать.

\- Я сам схожу, а то устроишь шум, весь отель проснется. 

Пока Шиге ищет администратора, Нишикидо принимает в его номере душ, чтобы избавиться от неприятного запаха, который преследует его после посещения того сомнительного мотеля с бордовыми шторками в комнатках. Когда он понимает, что сболтнул Като лишнего, он ударяет кулаком кафельную стенку в ванной. Паршиво, ему все ещё паршиво, и все только хуже от того, что Шиге теперь знает, для чего он решил поискать приключений. Лучше бы он снова пригнул с какой-нибудь вышки или, на худой конец, сделал какую-нибудь более изящную глупость. 

\- Нишикидо, - Рё слышит недовольный голос Като за дверью в ванную, - ты не мог потерпеть? 

\- Тебе жалко? – машинально огрызается Рё. Следующие три минуты он скачет по ванной, одеваясь, пока Шиге сопит в прихожей. 

Като отпирает дверь в номер Нишикидо, пока тот стоит за его спиной. Рё немного нервничает, но пытается этого не показать – ещё не хватало, чтобы Шиге ошивался в его комнате. Тем не менее, когда они входят, Шиге сразу обращает внимание на разбросанные листы бумаги по всему периметру: на кровати, на полу, в кресле, на столе и под столом. Мусорная корзина в углу переполнена смятыми бумажками. Во всем остальном их номера ничем не отличаются друг от друга и зеркально похожи.

Рё улавливает замешательство Шиге и понимает, что тому сложно не задавать вопросов, поэтому он очень благодарен, что Като молчит. 

\- Послушай, я… - Шиге морщит нос, пытаясь подобрать какие-то слова, но у него не выходит. Рё лениво наблюдает, как он кладет ключи на тумбочку у кровати, и не сразу реагирует, когда Шиге наклоняется и поднимает с не заправленной постели несколько мятых листков. – Это новая песня? – Като смотрит на текст и аккорды, которые помечены на бумаге. 

\- Дай сюда, - не скрывая раздражения, Нишикидо выхватывает свои записи. – Это мусор.

\- Понятно, - неуверенно отвечает Шиге. 

Нишикидо не нравится, когда Като стоит так посреди его комнаты и видит весь хаос, в котором сейчас находится сам Рё – в его голове точно такой же беспорядок. Все эти клочки бумаги – попытки закончить одну единственную песню, и признаваться даже самому себе, что ничего не получается, с каждым разом все сложнее и сложнее. Кажется, это называют стадией «отрицания»? Может, думает Рё с иронией, с ним ещё не все потеряно. 

\- По-моему, её стоит закончить, - голос Като прорезается сквозь невеселые мысли Рё. – Мне понравилось то, что я успел увидеть.

\- Что бы ты не успел увидеть, это было единственное, что я смог с ней сделать, - Нишикидо присаживается на кровать и смотрит на аккорды и наброски текста перед собой. 

\- Эта песня так важна для тебя?

\- С чего ты взял? – Рё надеется, что Шиге не замечает, как его пальцы холоднеют и сильнее сжимают листы. – Она меня раздражает уже… Не такая и важная, видимо.

Шиге без слов оглядывает комнату, и Рё понимает, что ответ очевиден. 

\- У тебя кризис? 

\- Кризис? – Усмешка выползает на губы Рё. – Я написал несколько песен за то время, пока бьюсь над этой. 

\- Потому что она о тебе? – тихо спрашивает Като. 

Нишикидо закрывает глаза и падает на постель. Он ещё сильнее хочет, чтобы Като ушел, желательно, надолго и подальше. Он не понимает, как тот по обрывкам текста догадался, почему спросил, зачем все ещё стоит в его комнате, топчет его ковер и пристально смотрит на него. 

Пока Рё подбирает достаточно грубые, но не обидные слова, чтобы Шиге ушёл, тот, неожиданно для самого себя, садится на край кровати с другой стороны, подминая под себя очередные бумажки, и берет гитару Рё. Нишикидо вздрагивает, когда слышит рядом протяжный стон струн, и открывает глаза. Он медленно поворачивает голову: Шиге хмурится и смотрит на его записи с аккордами, его пальцы едва уловимо летают над струнами, а губы чуть-чуть шевелятся. 

\- У тебя глупый вид, - бормочет Рё.

\- Ты не можешь закончить музыку? – Шиге игнорирует последнюю фразу. – Я мог бы тебе помочь, она мне нравится.

\- Не закончить. Начать. – Рё снова усмехается. – Я пытался свалить это на свою руку, которая часто затекает и болит. Я сказал об этом Ямапи, и он меня убедил, что все из-за неё, ведь я не могу долго играть. Но я соврал. 

\- Что? – Шиге непонимающе смотрит на него. Его глаза расширены от удивления, а брови сдвинуты ещё сильнее – Рё даже видит «стариковские» морщинки на лбу и в уголках глаз. Интересно, Шиге всегда был таким: открывал другим их комнаты, слушал их бред, неодобрительно хмурился, но при этом в глазах читалось какое-то понимание?

\- Соврал, что все из-за руки, - Рё поднимает правую руку вверх и показывает Като. – Растянул пару мышц и даже не заметил. Заживет, если правильно все делать. 

\- Но ты не делаешь, потому что так проще врать Ямапи?

Нишикидо пожимает плечами и не сдерживает нервный смешок, который заставляет Шиге поежиться.

\- Ты идиот? 

\- Я ему рассказываю то, что больше никому не собирался, а он меня называет идиотом, - усмехается Рё и смотрит в глаза Като. – Като Шигеаки, так мы никогда не подружимся. 

\- Я думал, что мы друзья, - отвечает Шиге, и Нишикидо поджимает губы. 

Тишина, которая затем воцаряется в комнате, воспарив над кроватью, будто насмехается над ними. 

Веки Рё начинают тяжелеть, и он проваливается в тревожный сон. Ему снятся чьи-то руки, которые гладят его плечи и грудь, губы, которые что-то говорят, и он отчаянно пытается вслушиваться в слова, но ни один звук не достигает его ушей. Потом руки незнакомца начинают играть с его пальцами, и каждое прикосновение будто обжигает. Чей-то рот открывается все шире и шире, будто что-то кричит, и неожиданно музыка окатывает Рё холодной водой. 

Он понимает, что проснулся и лежит на своей кровати, но не сразу соображает, что музыка все ещё играет. Немного неуверенные и медленные переходы, но почему-то в сердце что-то покалывает, и оно сжимается в маленький комок. К Нишикидо постепенно возвращаются все остальные чувства и способность соображать. Чувствуя, как немеют ноги и кончики пальцев на руках, он понимает, что рядом с ним играет Като. И играет он…

…Его песню. 

Правильно играет его песню. Так, как Рё хотел бы, но не мог все это время – беззастенчиво и смело, но все ещё как новичок, который только-только сочинил свою первую песню, которая понравилась друзьям и девушке. 

Нишикидо настолько шокирован, что не может пошевелиться, пока Шиге не прекращает играть, видимо, заметив реакцию Рё.

\- Извини, я только попробовал на основе твоих аккордов… Кажется, получилось как-то сумбурно, - Шиге улыбается и откладывает гитару. – Мне ещё в голову пришла идея насчет твоего текста, если хочешь я—

Рё не дает ему договорить. Он достаточно сегодня слушал, много, даже лишку, говорил, и с этим пора кончать. Поэтому ему не приходит в голову ничего, кроме избитых сериальных клише – заткнуть Шиге грубым поцелуем, какой сериалам никогда не снился. Нишикидо медленно опускает Шиге на постель, сдавливая его плечи. Он пробует на вкус губы Като, затем его язык, который вяло отвечает, но в конечном итоге Шиге стонет и немного себя отпускает. Когда стон повторяется, Рё останавливается и приподнимается. Лицо Шиге искажено от боли, и только тогда Нишикидо понимает, что буквально вонзил свои ногти в его плечи. Они тяжело дышат, и стараются не смотреть друг на друга, пока Шиге не кладет свои руки на плечи Рё. 

\- Мне…, - Като с нажимом отталкивает от себя Рё, и тот падает на кровати рядом, - лучше уйти. – Кровать жалобно скрипит, когда Шиге ворочается, пытаясь подняться, и наконец сползает с кровати, чтобы быстро уйти, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Наверное, из всех ничего не значащих поцелуев, коих в жизни Нишикидо тысяча и один, именно этот оставляет после себя отвратительное чувство стыда. 

***

-Ты на себя в зеркало смотрел? – Кояма тычет указательным пальцем Шиге в щеку и кривит рот, когда тот отворачивается и пытается опустить шляпу ещё ниже, чтобы лучше скрыть красные глаза и припухшие щеки. 

\- Смотрел, спасибо, Кояма, что заметил.

В ресторане отеля необычно тихо для обеденного времени. Шигеаки и Кояма пришли поесть немного позже, чем остальные – они уже разбежались по своим делам перед отлетом. Перед этим Кояма не преминул напомнить Шиге, что это из-за него они не пересеклись с остальными. Кей без конца трещит, сидя против Като, а тот нехотя запихивает в себя омлет. 

Нет, он не избегает Нишикидо, но ночью не удалось нормально выспаться, поэтому разбудить его смог только Кояма, которому было не лень двадцать минут тарабанить в дверь, распугивая соседей по этажу. 

Так уж получилось, что ночной поцелуй с Рё не является первым поцелуем Като с мужчиной. Единственные два предыдущих раза принадлежали человеку, сидящему напротив Шиге: первый раз из юношеского любопытства, после которого Кояма долго плевался и чистил зубы, что показалось Като переигрыванием, а второй был в Нью-Йорке, пах ночным городом и на вкус был как батарея коктейлей, которую они выпили в баре. С Коямой они просто идиотничали, Нишикидо, казалось, был настроен серьёзно, лишь бы Шиге молчал, и он об этом догадался по искаженному лицу Рё, когда зашел разговор про слова песни. 

-…ло!

Шиге вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд на Кояму.

\- Алло, говорю, - Кояма щелкает перед его носом пальцами. Он слишком хорошо знает Шиге, чтобы пропустить его озадаченный чем-то неприятным вид. – Ямапи только что прислал сообщение.

\- Как у них дела? – вяло спрашивает Като, на что Кояма недовольно качает головой.

\- Они с Рё-чаном вернутся через два часа, как раз к отъезду в аэропорт. 

\- У меня ещё вещи не собраны, - стонет Шиге. Планы на небольшую прогулку исчезают в мгновение ока. У его друга, конечно, тоже ничего не собрано, поэтому они оба плетутся в свои номера, после того, как доедают обед. 

Вечером они вылетают в Японию. И кажется, что ничего не изменилось за эти три дня, но Шиге перелистывает кнопкой фотографии в цифровом фотоаппарате, и его не покидает ощущение вечности, оставленной позади. 

В Токио ужасно душно этим летом, но нельзя сказать, что это кого-то смущает. После трех дней, похожих на конфету-тянучку, вернуться в шумный поток обычной жизни – это как глоток свежего воздуха, к сожалению, только в переносном смысле, и аллергия Шиге начинает его мучить заново. Из-за неё он неделю безвылазно проводит дома в обнимку с компьютером, старой гитарой и складом салфеток в коробках. 

\- Ты как-то сказал, что ищешь новую гитару, - Нишикидо прибывает в хорошем настроении. Пять минут назад он о чем-то шутил с Ямапи, громко смеялся, и Шиге испытал неожиданное облегчение, что все встало на свои места. 

Сегодня они снимаются в одной их тех редких программ, где в студии нет зрителей, и это не может не радовать. Все шестеро сидят в студии на ярких диванах, поставленных «галочкой». Пока съемочная группа готовится, рабочие таскают аппаратуру туда-сюда, операторы переругиваются с осветителями, а обслуживающий персонал варит кофе и расставляет на столике в углу именные бутылки с водой, у членов группы есть немного времени, чтобы расслабиться или поговорить. 

\- А, да, - неуверенно протягивает Шиге. – Мне нужен новый звук, чтобы кое-что закончить, - его руки тут же холоднеют, и Шиге начинает дергать черные манжеты рубашки. Рё, кажется, этого не замечает, что не может не радовать Като. Он собирается сказать Нишикидо, над чем он работает, но тот его перебивает:

\- Я знаю один хороший магазин. Он находится черт знает где, но того стоит, - Рё улыбается и шарит в карманах в поисках чего-то, пока не протягивает Шиге черную визитку с белыми буквами. – Давно хочу туда заглянуть ещё раз. Не составишь компанию? – звучит непринужденный вопрос.

\- А, - начинает Шиге, - конечно, в любое время… Нишикидо, послушай, я последнюю неделю—

\- На свиданку собрались? – Кояма обрушивается на плечи Рё из-за спины, подминая его под себя. – Рё-чан, как ты мог?! 

\- Тихо вы, - встревает Ямапи и сильно дергает Кояму за пиджак, таща на себя, - камеры включены. Кояма смеется и прикладывает указательный палец к губам, он шикает на Рё с Като, пока Пи не возвращает его на место как раз в тот момент, когда кто-то объявляет:

\- Внимание, мы готовы начать съёмку передачи! Всем приготовиться и занять свои места!

***

Рё заходит в туалет студии, чтобы сполоснуть лицо во время перерыва. Девочки-гримерши, конечно, будут ахать и причитать, но все равно поправят ему грим, поэтому он без зазрения совести направляется к умывальнику. От мыслей его отвлекает тихое пение – это Кояма стоит у раковины и моет руки, жужжа себе под нос знакомые слова и красивый мотив. Рё пытается вспомнить, где он уже слышал эту песню, гоняли ли её по радио, или только что кто-то записывал на съемочной площадке, пока он не понимает, что Кояма поет его, Нишикидо Рё, песню, которую он так и не закончил. По его спине бежит холодок, а руки начинают дрожать, но он дослушивает Кея до конца.

Кояма замечает его и машет мокрой рукой. Он удивленно вскрикивает, когда в следующее мгновение Рё грубо хватает его руку и сильно сжимает. На самом деле, у Коямы хватит сил, чтобы отпихнуть Рё, но тот выглядит таким злым, что Кей невольно отступает и не пытается вырваться. 

\- Рё-чан?

\- Откуда… Откуда ты знаешь эту песню? – чеканит Нишикидо. 

Кояма смотрит на разозленного чем-то Рё, чьи глаза сузились до узких, черных щелочек. Его пальцы все сильнее сжимаются вокруг запястья Кея. 

\- Черт, больно же, Рё! – Шипит Кояма и, пользуясь секундным замешательством Нишикидо, вырывает руку. – Я не помню, где её слышал! Черт, - он смотрит на красный «браслет» на коже, - это было грубо. Что на тебя нашло? 

\- Ты был с Като?

\- Что? С Шиге? Я на днях заходил к нему— , - протягивает Кояма и вдруг изменяется в лице. – О, вспомнил! Он играл мне эту песню, спрашивал моё мнение насчет текста и музыки… Она классная, я всегда знал, что у Шиге талант! А что такое? – осекается Кояма. - Ты чего так завелся?

Нишикидо резко разворачивается и вылетает в коридор. Кояма растеряно смотрит ему вслед. 

В студии по-прежнему шумно, и Рё пробирается из одного конца в другой, грубо расталкивая людей, которые возмущаются за его спиной, но он не слышит ни одного их слова. Нишикидо сжимает руки в кулаки, когда видит Шиге на стуле рядом с Тегоши и Масудой. Они смотрят уже отснятый материал на маленьком мониторчике и не видят, когда к Шиге подлетает Рё. Он одной ногой выбивает стул из-под Като, хватает его, ошарашенного и морщащегося от боли, за грудки и одним рывком прижимает к стене. 

\- Скажи спасибо, что мы на съемках, иначе я бы тебя разукрасил, - сквозь зубы говорит Рё. Его руки все ещё трясутся от гнева и в голове какой-то туман. Он даже не видит выражение лица Шиге перед собой – слишком все расплывается перед глазами, несмотря на то, что их лица очень близко друг к другу. – Моя песня… ты… играть её Кояме… - бессвязно бормочет он.

\- Рё—

\- Для тебя я не «Рё», - Нишикидо сильнее наваливается на него. 

\- Рё-чан, - Тегоши виснет на Нишикидо, пока Масуда пытается освободить Шиге. – Прекрати, пожалуйста!

\- Все нормально, - тихо слышат они от Шигеаки. – Вам лучше не вмешиваться. 

Тегоши и Масуда неуверенно переглядываются, но Массу первым отпускает Нишикидо и отходит в сторону. Тегоши кусает губу и следует его примеру, когда видит холодный взгляд Ямашиты, который наблюдает за разыгрывающейся сценой в стороне. Тегоши понимает, что, возможно, Ямапи знает о происходящем больше, поэтому он не так испуган как они.

\- Дай мне… всё объяснить, - Като говорит с трудом, сглатывая после каждого слова, рука Рё в опасной близости от его шеи. – Я пытался дозвониться до тебя всю неделю, чтобы поговорить…

\- Извини, но я пытался дописать свою песню, - Рё горько усмехается. – Откуда я знал, что кто-то другой делает это вместо меня. – Его голос срывается, и он понимает, почему перед глазами всё плывет, когда отпускает Шиге и касается уголка левого глаза, в котором замерли слезы злости. Он смахивает их и смотрит на перепуганного Като, который, придя в себя, медленно оседает на пол. 

\- Можем мы поговорить? – спрашивает Шиге, поднимая взгляд на Нишикидо. 

\- Я с предателями не разговариваю. – У него едва получается сдерживаться, чтобы не пнуть Шиге, может, хоть так он почувствует малую часть боли, которая сейчас мешает Нишикидо связано думать, он даже не понимает, откуда она идет, но все тело стонет.

\- Рё! – одновременно одергивают его Ямапи и запыхавшийся Кояма. 

\- Шиге, у тебя кровь, - Тегоши подбегает к нему и садится на корточки. По стене вниз тянется прерывистая красная полоска. 

Като дотрагивается рукой до затылка, морщится, и смотрит на испачканную в крови ладонь. 

\- Ерунда, - бормочет он, но в следующую минуту его уже окружают люди из персонала с аптечками в руках.

Менеджер группы в тот день опустошает два пузырька успокоительного прежде, чем у него получается все утрясти и продолжить съемку.

***

\- Если честно, то он сказал, что не хочет быть с тобой в одной группе, - голос Ямапи в трубке телефона звучит беспристрастно, но он чуть ли ни больше всех переживает из-за происходящего, постоянно звонит то Шиге, то Рё. – Объясни ему всё, Шиге. Рё любит нашу группу, он будет дальше делать вид, что все нормально, но ты ведь понимаешь, что все изменится?

\- Я понимаю, - Шиге паркует машину на свободное место в ряду машин у дороги. – Извини, но у меня кое-какие дела, я потом перевозню. – Быстро говорит он и отключает телефон, оборвав возмущенный голос Ямапи. 

Шигеаки выходит из машины и осматривается. Прежде ему лишь несколько раз приходилось бывать в этом районе – когда он подыскивал себе квартиру и потом пару раз в гостях у Рё. Здесь широкие улицы и сумасшедшее движение, совсем нет людей, несмотря на целый квартал однотипных высотных новостроек с большими, но темными квартирами, и неприветливым видом из окна. Шиге никогда бы не подумал, что Нишикидо выберет себе жилье именно здесь, после того, как Като поделился с ним своими впечатлениями, живописно расписав, почему не захотел здесь жить. К Нишикидо невозможно залезть в голову. 

Но когда Шиге впервые увидел тот текст, показалось, что у него почти получилось его понять, а теперь они ещё дальше друг от друга, чем были. 

Шиге понимает, что это его ошибка. Он не должен был. Он не имел права. Было бы справедливо, если бы Рё тогда на съемках ударил его да посильнее. 

Като нажимает кнопку вызова лифта и прислоняется лбом к прохладной мраморной стене. Он ощущает на себе взгляд охраны, пока не открываются двери лифта. 

С веселым звоном лифт останавливается на восьмом этаже, и Шиге буквально сразу оказывается перед лакированной темно-красным цветом дверью Нишикидо. На ней нет номера, и Като догадывается, что Рё убрал цифры сам. Наверное, у него из-за этого была куча проблем с домовладельцем. Звонка тоже не оказывается, поэтому Шиге настойчиво стучит в дверь, прислушиваясь. Рё не открывает, но Шиге видел его машину на стоянке, и Кояма уверил, что сегодня Нишикидо будет дома. 

В голову приходят многочисленные фильмы и сериалы, на которые глупо полагаться, но рука Като машинально тянется к дверной ручке, он осторожно её поворачивает и удивленно выдыхает, когда дверь приоткрывается. Глаза сразу начинают слезиться от сигаретного дыма, наполняющего комнату. Шиге заходит внутрь и закрывает за собой дверь как можно тише.

Он пересекает комнату по разбросанным на полу листам бумаги, совсем как в отеле на Тайване, и дергает на себя стеклянную дверь лоджии. 

\- Я видел, как ты подъехал, - Рё выпускает клуб дыма в сторону Шиге, но тот и бровью не ведет. 

\- Думал, будет труднее до тебя добраться.

\- Я тебе кто? Принцесса Рапунцель? 

\- Она была моей любимой принцессой в детстве, - замечает Шиге и Рё фыркает. 

\- Если что, я больше не злюсь, - после паузы спокойно говорит Рё, и Шиге не может поверить своим ушам, но не решается переспросить. – Я тебя все ещё ненавижу, но с этим можно жить. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то меня ненавидел, - возражает Шиге. 

Нишикидо пожимает плечами и сбрасывает окурок с балкона. Он достает новую сигарету, зажимает губами и щелкает зажигалкой. Это уже третий раз, когда Като видит Рё курящим. Закуривает он красиво и настолько привычно, что Шиге думает, он больше не будет просить Нишикидо бросить. 

\- Ты меня всегда удивлял, Като, - Рё выдыхает дым и пускает руку, с зажатой сигаретой. – Всегда будет кто-то, кто тебя ненавидит. 

\- На них мне плевать. 

Нишикидо хмыкает, но ему не удается скрыть от Шиге, что он немного удивлен.

\- Ты должен знать, что я не хотел трогать твою песню.

\- Может, заткнешься? В этот раз меня никто не остановит, - стальным голосом предупреждает Нишикидо, но Шиге игнорирует его слова.

\- Она не выходила у меня из головы несколько дней. Я не спал, пока она крутилась в моей голове, один раз попробовал сыграть, и следующие две ночи не мог остановиться. Твоя песня очень хорошая, Рё. Я запомнил её слова, которые мельком видел у тебя в номере только потому, что она задела меня за живое. 

\- Да ничего, оставь её себе, - Нишикидо снова начинает злиться. 

\- Она твоя, - Шиге достает из кармана свернутый лист, - я просто знаю, какой ты бы хотел её видеть, поэтому возьми. 

\- Что это? – Рё нехотя тушит сигарету, чтобы она не мешала, и берет в руки листок.

\- Это твой текст. Музыку я не записывал… Только в тот вечер, когда я закончил, ко мне приезжал Кояма, и я не удержался, сыграл её. Так что, эта песня все ещё твоя. Я хотел помочь. 

\- Тебя не просили.

\- Тогда какого черта ты мне все рассказал!? – взрывается Шиге. – Ты себя не видел все те дни! Твой вид молил о помощи. Ты бы никогда не закончил эту песню! 

\- Мне не нужна жалость, твою мать, Като! – Рё буквально отшвыривает Шиге и идет в комнату. Дверь на лоджию захлопывается прямо перед носом Като.

Шиге дергает ручку, но она не поддается, тогда он начинает тарабанить по стеклу, но Рё напрочь его игнорирует. Через полчаса Шиге выдыхается и садится на одинокий стул. Играть в Человека-паука ему не хочется, но если Нишикидо взбредет в голову держать его взаперти всю ночь, придется что-то придумывать. 

Когда минутная стрелка на часах делает два полных круга, Рё отпирает дверь.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я не дописал бы эту песню? – сразу спрашивает он. 

\- Когда ты мне о ней рассказывал, ты уже её ненавидел. Было поздно что-либо делать, поэтому у тебя ничего не получалось. И поэтому ты свалил все на руку, пытаясь убедить в этом и себя, и Ямапи.

\- Психолог у нас Тегоши, - с сарказмом напоминает Рё. 

\- Я тоже неплохо разбираюсь в людях. Или, по крайней мере, в том, что они делают, - Шиге слегка подается вперед и теснит Нишикидо в комнату. – Сейчас ты ненавидишь её ещё сильнее. 

\- Благодаря тебе.

В какой-то момент Шиге хочется опустить руки и уйти. В конце концов, никто ничего не потеряет. Ямапи будет немного расстроен, что они не помирились, но со временем все уляжется само собой. Вместо этого он оглядывается в поисках гитары Рё и говорит:

\- Я могу её для тебя сыграть, и ты изменишь свое мнение.

\- Не уверен, что хочу—

Шиге закатывает глаза и крепко хватает одну руку Рё, заламывает её за спину, а вторую прижимает собой к груди Нишикидо. Като не успевает хорошо подумать прежде, чем целует его в губы. И опять его голова кружится, а во рту горький вкус табака от языка Рё, отвечающего на поцелуй. 

\- Думаешь, переубедил? – Нишикидо одним рывком освобождается от цепких объятий Шиге и делает два шага назад. 

\- Просто проверял твой способ, - Шиге тыльной стороной ладони вытирает свои влажные губы. – Видимо, он все-таки паршивый. 

Рё невольно облизывает свои губы при взгляде на Като и решает сдаться. Когда Шиге берет в руки его гитару и, слегка разыгравшись, начинает петь, подыгрывая себе, Нишикидо беспомощно озирается по сторонам, потому что его сердце бешено бьется в груди. Он дослушивает Шиге до конца и тихо просит уйти. 

***

Спустя три дня Шиге обнаруживает себя стоящим у витрин магазина с музыкальными инструментами где-то на окраине города. Гитары в витринах блестят, почти слепят. Шиге в нерешительности топчется у входа и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркальной двери – выражение лицо ему кажется исключительно глупым для тривиальной покупки новой гитары. Вдруг кто-то больно толкает его в спину, Шиге, по инерции, делает несколько торопливых шагов вперед, пока не оказывается в самом магазине. 

\- Мама не говорила, что нельзя топтаться у входа? – насмешливый голос Рё невозможно принять за чей-то другой. Шиге мрачнеет и оборачивается. 

Оба сегодня с головы до ног во все оружии против фанаток и, наверное, вместе со стороны смотрятся подозрительно. Что ж, им не привыкать. Пока Като рассеяно оглядывается, Нишикидо стремительно пересекает узкий длинный зал, уставленный музыкальными инструментами на любой вкус. Шиге не видит здесь какого-либо навязчивого продавца с выпяченной грудью и прямой спиной и облегченно вздыхает – никто не будет стоять над душой. Он обходит весь зал, присматриваясь к ценам и характеристикам. Количество нулей на ценниках кусается. Сначала Шиге в нерешительности стоит в стороне, наблюдая, как Рё, присев на корточки, смотрит гитары, поставленные в углу, но не выдерживает и идет к нему. Это не остается незамеченным.

\- Ты как тут оказался? – резко спрашивает Нишикидо.

\- Ты сам мне адрес дал.

\- Теперь мне даже некого в этом обвинять, - усмехается Рё и, наконец, оборачивается. – Садись сюда. 

Удивленный Шиге машинально присаживается на корточки рядом с Рё. 

\- Которая нравится?

Вопрос Нишикидо звучит ещё необычней, чем его предложение присесть и предельно дружественная улыбка. 

\- Эм, - Шиге вертит головой от одной гитары к другой, к его лицу приливает краска от пристального взгляда Нишикидо. 

\- Не тормози, Като!

\- Хорошо, вот эта, - Шиге показывает на полностью черную гитару, которая выделяется на фоне своих соседок. 

\- Она дурацкая, - отмахивается Рё.

\- Я откуда знал? – Шиге хмурится, готовый то ли обидеться, то ли рассердиться. И широкая улыбка Рё никак не помогает ему взять себя в руки.

\- Окей, тогда вторая попытка, - Нишикидо показывает два пальца, и Шиге, сам не зная зачем, указывает на другую гитару, которая стоит, заслоненная несколькими другими. 

Рё осторожно вытаскивает эту гитару и протягивает Шиге. Она кроваво-красного цвета и это первое, что бросается в глаза при взгляде на неё. 

\- Покупай.

\- Я даже не играл на ней.

\- Я говорю, покупай. Она тебе подойдет, - Рё вытягивает руку сильнее, и Шиге замечает на ней эластичный бинт. Похоже, что он взялся за лечение. 

\- С чего ты взял? 

\- Ты её выбрал, значит, она тебе подходит. Если ты можешь играть на гитаре, то должен это делать. 

\- Это извинение?

\- А похоже? – Рё морщит нос.

\- Принимается, - вздыхает Шиге и берет в руки свою новую гитару. По коже пробегают мурашки от предвкушения, какие новые звуки он заставит её издавать. – А чем плоха первая гитара?

\- Тем, что её уже выбрал я, - отвечает Нишикидо и берет черную гитару с подставки. – С прошлого месяца откладывал на неё деньги. – Он улыбается, пробегая пальцами по тугим струнам. - Насчет песни, я действительно могу её взять?


End file.
